Chiacchio (surname) (.it)
ORIGINE DEL COGNOME: Chiacchio ha un grosso ceppo nel napoletano, soprattutto a Grumo Nevano, ma anche a Frattamaggiore, Casandrino e Cardito e nel vicino casertano a Carinaro, Sant’Arpino, Orta di Atella, Teano presenta anche un ceppo lucano, a Lauria ed Episcopia nel potentino ed uno a Vasto in Abruzzo, potrebbe essere la trascrizione spagnola del cognome Ciaccio, diffuso soprattutto nel meridione d'Italia dove la dominazione spagnola è durata secoli. Si tratta di un soprannome derivato da caratteristica fisica che significa balbuziente. La famiglia Chiacchio a Frattamaggiore era annoverata tra le famiglie nobili. Un nucleo molto numeroso del cognome Chiacchio si trova in Brasile e Argentina. MAGGIORI COMUNI DI DIFFUSIONE: *120 GRUMO NEVANO (NA) *65 LAURIA (PZ) *59 TEANO (CE) *38 VASTO (CH) *35 NAPOLI (NA) *26 FRATTAMAGGIORE (NA) *23 EPISCOPIA (PZ) *18 AVERSA (CE) *16 ROMA (RM) *15 SPARANISE (CE) *14 SANT'ARPINO (CE) *11 CASANDRINO (NA) *11 ORTA DI ATELLA (CE) *10 CARDITO (NA) *10 SAPRI (SA) *9 NEMOLI (PZ) *8 CARINARO (CE) *8 MARCIANISE (CE) *7 CASTELLAMMARE DI STABIA (NA) *7 CRISPANO (NA) *7 FRATTAMINORE (NA) *7 GUIDONIA MONTECELIO (RM) *7 MILANO (MI) *7 POTENZA (PZ) *6 MELFI (PZ) *6 MONTE SAN GIOVANNI CAMPANO (FR) *5 ARIENZO (CE) *5 CAPUA (CE) *5 CASTELLUCCIO INFERIORE (PZ) *5 LATRONICO (PZ) *5 MONTEROTONDO (RM) *5 PRATO (PO) *5 ROCCA PRIORA (RM) *5 SAN BUONO (CH) *5 SAN MARCELLINO (CE) *5 TEVEROLA (CE) *4 CAIVANO (NA) *4 EBOLI (SA) *4 GIUGLIANO IN CAMPANIA (NA) *4 MADDALONI (CE) *4 MARIGLIANO (NA) *4 PARMA (PR) *4 PASTORANO (CE) *4 PISA (PI) *4 SALA CONSILINA (SA) *4 SAN TAMMARO (CE) *4 TORINO (TO) *3 ARZANO (NA) *3 CASALNUOVO DI NAPOLI (NA) *3 CASERTA (CE) *3 CUPELLO (CH) *3 FIRENZE (FI) *3 GALLO MATESE (CE) *3 GRAGNANO (NA) *3 LAGONEGRO (PZ) *3 LAINO BORGO (CS) *3 MATERA (MT) *3 META (NA) *3 PALMA CAMPANIA (NA) *3 PESCARA (PE) *3 PIGNATARO MAGGIORE (CE) *3 POMIGLIANO D'ARCO (NA) *3 RIONERO IN VULTURE (PZ) *3 ROCCAGLORIOSA (SA) *3 ROCCARASO (AQ) *3 SAN BENEDETTO DEL TRONTO (AP) *3 SANT'ANTIMO (NA) *3 SANT'ARCANGELO (PZ) *3 SANTA MARIA CAPUA VETERE (CE) *3 SPIGNO SATURNIA (LT) *3 SUCCIVO (CE) *3 VICO EQUENSE (NA) *2 ACCADIA (FG) *2 ACERRA (NA) *2 APRICENA (FG) *2 ALBANO LAZIALE (RM) *2 BUSCATE (MI) *2 CASORIA (NA) *2 CASSINO (FR) *2 CASTIGLIONE DEL LAGO (PG) *2 CESENA (FC) *2 COLLI DEL TRONTO (AP) *2 COLOGNO MONZESE (MI) *2 FIORANO MODENESE (MO) *2 FRANCAVILLA IN SINNI (PZ) *2 ISOLA DEL LIRI (FR) *2 L'AQUILA (AQ) *2 LA SPEZIA (SP) *2 LANCIANO (CH) *2 LATINA (LT) *2 LECCE (LE) *2 MACHERIO (MB) *2 MAGENTA (MI) *2 MEOLO (VE) *2 MODENA (MO) *2 NETTUNO (RM) *2 ODERZO (TV) *2 PONTENURE (PC) *2 REGGIO CALABRIA (RC) *2 ROCCA IMPERIALE (CS) *2 ROTONDA (PZ) *2 SALERNO (SA) *2 SAN GIOVANNI A PIRO (SA) *2 SAN GIULIANO MILANESE (MI) *2 SANREMO (IM) *2 SANTA MARINELLA (RM) *2 SASSUOLO (MO) *2 SIENA (SI) *2 TERAMO (TE) *2 TRENTOLA DUCENTA (CE) *2 UTA (CA) *2 VADO LIGURE (SV) *2 VAGLIA (FI) *2 VALSINNI (MT) Individuals with that surname but no separate page :(List them here; someone can create pages when there's enough detail) Voci correlate :(other relevant pages on Familypedia) Collegamenti esterni :(relevant pages on other sites) * *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Chiacchio Category:Surname articles